Fantasma de Amor
by GabyTwilight
Summary: ¿Por qué cuando estas a punto de llorar sientes un estremecimiento que no te permite siquiera respirar? Sientes que no eres importante y que todos te utilizan para su beneficio, que no vales la pena y. El día de mi muerte al ver mi cadáver con los ojos abiertos y raspaduras en todas las zonas visibles me produjeron todas esas sensaciones que algunas veces resultan indescriptibles.


**(Esta historia esta basada en un sueño que tuve)**

**.**

**Fantasma De Amor**

¿Por qué cuando estas a punto de llorar sientes un estremecimiento que no te permite siquiera respirar?

Sientes que no eres importante y que todos te utilizan para su beneficio, que no vales la pena y que no eres merecedora de nadie.

Que nadie te toma en cuenta y que toman decisiones sin valorar tus opiniones y nada que esté relacionado contigo.

En realidad no sé cómo sucedió pero al creer que esa es la realidad un miedo en lo profundo de tu corazón te embarga y al final sabes que está pasando. Ese día todo era muy confuso, saltando de escenario en escenario, unas veces rodeados de amigos, familia y otras involucradas con una persona que resulta un amor imposible en todos los sentidos, imposible de olvidar, imposible de tener, por siempre imposible.

…

El día de mi muerte al ver mi cadáver con los ojos abiertos y raspaduras en todas las zonas visibles, me produjeron todas esas sensaciones que algunas veces resultan indescriptibles. Aun no sé cómo fue que sucedió solo sé que al ver los ojos de mi cuerpo sin vida, comprendí que mi alma había abandonado mi cuerpo y finalmente me había convertido en un fantasma a el cual todo el mundo percibía. Lo que más dolía era saber que tendría que despedirme de mis seres queridos, mi familia y mis amigos. No fue tan fácil como pensé lo seria, ya que se suponía que un fantasma no podía tener sentimientos ni podía ser capaz de llorar tanto como yo lo hice.

Al ver a mi familia toda reunida lo único que pude hacer fue llorar, lágrimas y más lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, que una vez habían sido de un tono café claro, tal vez más parecido al chocolate, sin embargo no podía definir claramente ya que dependiendo del estado de ánimo en el cual me encontrara cambiaban de color, colocándose oscuros o un poco claros según la situación.

Quise abrazarlos, a cada uno de los que se encontraban allí, pero me fue imposible ya que ellos no me dirigieron ninguna palabra, solo me miraron con tristeza, definitivamente ellos ya sabían lo que yo era, y aunque probablemente solo me quedaran algunos minutos en este mundo, uno de ellos, ya no puedo identificar quien fue, negó mi despedida, impidiendo que los demás se me acercaran.

…

Rápidamente como si ese último momento no hubiera existido, ante mí se dibujó un nuevo escenario, esta vez era el instituto donde alguna vez estudie, compartiendo momentos alocados con mis mejores amigos. Vagando por los pasillos atestados de personas, que estaba segura me percibían, encontré a uno de mis mejores amigos, me acerque a él y con ojos empañados en lágrimas lo rodee con mis brazos casi invisibles, pero antes de poder completar mi objetivo, él me aparto y no permitió que le diera mis últimas muestras de afecto. Dejándolo allí en medio de un pasillo del instituto, continúe caminando y minutos más tarde me encontré rodeada de mis demás amigos, y aun lado está él, el causante de mis peores momentos, pero también de los buenos, el alentador de mis perjuicios, el causante de mi tristeza, él, solo tuve ojos para él, en ese momento mire a los demás que tenían caras de demacrada y profunda desdicha, pero la de él era la peor que había visto en mi corta estancia en la tierra como un ser fantasmal, su cara reflejaba tristeza, soledad, desdicha y muchas otras sensaciones que alentaban las mías a sentirme aun peor.

Queriendo que terminara todo este sufrimiento pero a la vez no quería abandonar esta vida que en lo más profundo sabia ya hace mucho que había terminado. Tome su mano y lo lleve conmigo a uno de los corredores del instituto. Finalmente ya sentados uno cerca del otro, toque su rostro y pose mis dedos fantasmales a la parte trasera de su cabeza, lo atraje hacia mí y aun sin saber si el sentiría algo, lo bese, el correspondió, cuando me separe pronuncie las últimas palabras que sabía se me tenían permitidas.

-¡Te Amo!- estaba a punto de llorar, y más aún cuando el también hablo.

-Yo también Te Amo- no sé si lo hizo por lastima o por otra razón, pero fueron los últimos segundos más felices y después de eso…

Todo, absolutamente todo termino para mí.


End file.
